


You're My Home, Forever and Always

by lonelybibliophile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, College Student Stiles, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Leaving Home, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles, Pining Derek, Protective Derek, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelybibliophile/pseuds/lonelybibliophile
Summary: In which, Derek doesn't want to get hurt again.OrIn which, Stiles has always, irrevocably loved him.





	You're My Home, Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This will be more about the healing process and the love between two people who have been hurt and find solace in each other.

Derek's POV Derek didn't know what to do. Stiles was right there, looking at him with those doe eyes that make him all the more irresistible.He Derek doesn't even remember what Stiles had asked him. Maybe he was just to distracted to care. "— Derek, are you even listening to me? This is serous and embarrassing at the same time. I mean, how am I supposed to tell people? Do I just say it? I just thought you would know. Like, how did you come out? Did you even have to come out? The first person I'm telling is my dad obviously, but who do you just tell your dad you're into guys. I just- I don't know." Stiles rambled, while not breathing. "Stiles," Derek said, firmly. "Breathe." Stiles took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Better?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded again. "Good. I think you are freaking out for no reason. Your dad loves you more than anything."—Stiles mouth dropped open—"I don't understand why you came to me and not Scott, but I'll help you." "Really? Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
